


Seja um homem melhor que o seu pai

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Castiel tem uma conversa com Dean sobre coisas que ele disse para Jack enquanto ele estava morto.





	Seja um homem melhor que o seu pai

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Se passa após Jack trazer Castiel de volta a vida.

Dean olhou para Castiel sentado na mesa de jantar do bunker. Só apreciando por um momento antes de ir se juntar a ele. 

Era meio incrível, não importava quantas vezes já tinha acontecido antes a sensação era igualmente ou até mais intensa, a dor de o perder e a felicidade de o ter de volta. Castiel estava de volta, ao seu lado, onde ele devia estar. 

“Então cara, de volta entre os vivos. Nós devíamos sair pra celebrar” Dean disse se sentando na cadeira na frente da de Castiel. 

“Eu preferia ficar aqui, se você não se importa”

“Okay. Nós podemos assistir um filme, eu deixo você escolher”

“Eu preferia conversar”

“Sobre o que ?”

“Eu gostaria de conversar sobre coisas que aconteceram aqui quando eu estava morto. Coisas que aconteceram com você e Jack especificamente. Ele me contou sobre alguns eventos que me preocuparam e eu gostaria de discuti-los com você”

Dean ficou um pouco tenso na sua cadeira, mas ele não desviou o olhar.

“Okay”

“Você disse a ele que ele era mau, você o ameaçou, você fez ele sentir medo, ele ouviu você dizer que era a culpa dele eu estar morto”

“Olha Cas-”

“Eu entendo porque você fez. Mas entenda se algo assim acontecer novamente, eu vou partir com Jack. Permanentemente”

As palavras eram acusatórias mas o tom da voz de Castiel era triste, cansado.

“Vamos cara, para com as ameaças vazias, você sabe que você...bem sabe”

“Amo você ?”

Dean não respondeu. Mesmo após todo esse tempo era difícil para ele reconhecer, quem dirá dizer em voz alta. Então Castiel continuou :

“Quando eu tomei responsabilidade pelo Jack eu percebi que talvez eu teria que aprender a te amar de uma maneira diferente”

“Diferente como ?”

“Menos”

“Porque ?”

“Uma criança merece um pai que o coloque em primeiro lugar, e independentemente de sua aparência isso é o que Jack é, e o que eu sou para ele”

“Meu pai nunca fez isso, nem o seu”

“Verdade, mas eu não quero ser como ele. Você entende ?”

E ele entendia, ele não gostava nenhum pouco mas ele entendia, até em alguns níveis admirava. E aquela palavra continuava ecoando por sua cabeça :  _Menos._

“Sim”

“Se você ainda quiser nós podemos ver um filme agora, eu já disse o que eu tinha que dizer”

“Talvez alguma outra noite” Dean disse a caminho de seu quarto.

“Certo. Boa noite Dean”

“Boa noite Cas”


End file.
